Gracidea Petals
by aestheticisms
Summary: She met him by fate. They were okay with that. - LucasMarley
1. Chapter 1

_Gracidea Petals,_

A Drabble Collection on the Subject of Lucas and Marley.

**a/n: I love Vyktoreeshipping. It's adorable. ^^ This is the first drabble of many that involve Marley and Lucas. Yup~! **

**Also, this is one of my last posts before leaving tomorrow. xD I'll be off out-of-country for a couple of weeks, so if you read _Alexandria _or _Monochromatic Dreams _please don't fret over the lack of new chapters. **

**All right, Vienna out~!**

**Review & Fave, if even it's just to tell me to enjoy my trip! **

**-RV  
**

* * *

**Escort**_;_

Marley sighed in despair, slumping onto a boulder. Her basket was fragile, so she made sure that she hadn't broken in during her seating.

The black-haired girl had been roaming around Victory Road for the longest of time…and still couldn't find the exit! It was getting ridiculous.

Or, maybe it was because she got herself lost and was too proud to admit it.

"It's all right, Shaymin, we'll find someone that isn't directionally challenged." Inside her basket, the gratitude pokémon stared at the gothic-Lolita with beady eyes and chirped. Marley cracked a smile and pet the hedgehog-like animal. "That last boy got us so lost…"

Earlier that morning, Marley had thought she was lucky, due to the fact she found a boy, about her age, which was sprinting down the road. She had yelled and shouted for him to stop, and he did.

Maybe it was better if he had kept running. He was tall, blond, and lanky, with golden eyes.

He was also mighty impatient.

"All right, what's up? I need to get to the Pokémon League!" Marley had sighed and explained her request.

"I'm trying to get out of here and onto route two-hundred twenty-four. Can you take me there?"

He had assumed a thinking look on his face and shrugged. "Sure! What's your name, I'm Barry." He began running west and Marley had chased after him.

"I'm Marley, nice to meet you." She answered, and the chase continued.

Until Barry had suddenly stopped. "Uh…Marley…we're sort of lost."

At that moment, Marley immediately snapped. Her voice turned deadly dark. "…I suggest you go back to Victory Road and towards the Pokémon League." Her head slowly tilted up, towards the other teen, her obsidian eyes angered. "That is, if you want to get there alive."

Barry didn't need to be told twice and had sprinted away, screaming bloody murder.

And now, Marley was stuck on a rock, with her poor, tired, Shaymin.

"Um, are you okay?" Marley, startled jumped up, as her Shaymin squeaked and hid itself in its basket. The newcomer was tall, but not as tall as her last escort. He had a kind face and warm brown eyes, like hot chocolate. His hair was black-brown, tucked under a beret.

"Uh yes, I mean no!" Marley flushed and took quick breaths, to regain her serious composure. "Um, hi."

The boy merely smiled and tilted his head. "Hey. Are you all right? You seemed pretty down."

Marley shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I have a favor to ask."

The boy nodded, giving Marley a grin. "All right, shoot. Oh, and I'm Lucas from Sandgem Town. You?" He stuck his hand out and Marley carefully shook it.

"I'm Marley. I would like to know if you're willing to take me to route two-hundred twenty-four, if it's not a burden to you."

Lucas' grin widened. "Of course! I was on my way there, so you're in luck!" He offered his hand to the black-haired, dress-wearing girl, who politely rejected it.

"I have to carry this basket." She smiled slightly, and opened the flap. Lucas flinched.

"Wow, I've heard of Shaymin, but to see one up close…" His voice faltered and he stood up straight. "It's injured."

Marley nodded. "Yes, and…because of that, I need to take him back to his home."

Lucas closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds. "All right, it's settled then. Let's get to route two-twenty-four, stat!" The two dark-haired teens began running, and Marley felt a trickle of safety.

At least she wouldn't get lose with Lucas; he was a professor's assistant after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracidea Petals,_

A Drabble Collection on the Subject of Lucas and Marley.

**a/n: thank you for your lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy. (x  
**

**-RV  
**

* * *

**Arrival_;_**

Lucas was the first to emerge from the tunnel, and was rendered speechless when his eyes saw where they were.

"Lucas, are you…oh my gosh." Marley breathed, her grasp on the basket slacking for a second. Her Shaymin began fidgeting and chirping, and the black-haired girl gently placed the basket on the ground.

The scenery was…breathtaking. Gentle hills rolled, as grass waved in the wind. The ocean waves were crashing against the sandy shore, as flowers bloomed as far as the eye could see.

"It's like…a miniature Sinnoh." Lucas managed to get his voice back, leaning back, as to get a better view of the entire scene. Marley nodded mutely, and Shaymin crawled out of its basket, and nuzzled her ankle.

"Oh…yes, of course." Marley picked up the pokémon and cradled it in her arms. "Come on, Lucas. We need to get to the…" Her voice faltered for a second. "…land of flowers."

Lucas nodded and picked up the girl's basket, following her steps. Marley walked, robotically, north, and the boy followed.

Their walk continued, until they neared a cliff. The breeze picked up, throwing the girl's dress-skirt around, petticoats whipping around her. Lucas smiled slightly, tilting his head. Marley looked good in black and white. The dress was intricate, like her mind. Her mind was hard to get into. She rarely talked when he led her to her destination. It was rather odd.

But now, as the wind whipped around them, with flower petals mingling with her hair, she looked so…pretty.

"Here is mirror rock." Marley said softly, placing the Shaymin on top of the glassy surface. Lucas watched in amazement, as the rock _glowed._

Land rose from the sea, a path to the paradise of flowers.

"This is where we must walk." Marley picked the pokémon up, and began the journey across Daybreak Path.

"H-hey! Wait!" Lucas chased after the girl, fixing his blue jacket before catching up to her. Marley gave Lucas a distant look and a slight smile.

"…we're almost there."

She kept running, leaving Lucas in the dust. He stared in disbelief, how different she became in the matter of seconds. It was as if she was hypnotized by the promise of paradise.

Wouldn't a normal mortal be?

So he went after her, he couldn't let her leave his sight. She could get lost, forever in the haze.

"Marley!" Lucas yelled, his eyes frantically searching for her. Daybreak Path was like the Bermuda Triangle many people talked about. You could get lost here and never be found. It seemed endless to the naked eye, and sometimes, if you didn't meet its requirement, it _was_ endless.

He needed to find her.

Marley walked aimlessly, Shaymin leading her farther and farther away from the mainland. Fog seemed to fall, and the girl kept walking.

Until her gaze lifted upwards; the mist disappeared revealing…

"Flower Paradise…" Marley whispered, as petals whirled around her, and Shaymin. The Shaymin was enveloped in a white light, and Marley closed her eyes, lifting her arms in defense.

"_Thank you_." Marley gasped as the voice thanked her.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking around for the once-injured Shaymin. In its place was the Shaymin, in…Sky Forme.

"The petals…Gracidea. You changed." The Shaymin nodded and took flight, circling the Gothic-Lolita.

"_Correct. My injuries have been healed. Thank you, so very much."_

The Shaymin disappeared in a flurry of Gracidea petals, leaving Marley alone in paradise. She trembled and fell to the floor, her eyes closing as soon as she hit the ground.

_"Marley!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracidea Petals,_

A Drabble Collection on the Subject of Lucas and Marley.

**a/n: thank you for your lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy. (x Also...haha. I liked this drabble thing. This is the first of a double update.  
**

**-RV  
**

* * *

**Departure_;_**

When Marley opened her eyes, she realized three things. The first one was obvious. She was in someone's arms. The second was that she was still in Flower Paradise. The third and the one that confused her most was why she was in somebody's arms in the first place.

She slowly tilted her head up, to see Lucas' face over hers. She felt her heart rate quicken, and Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"Arceus…Marley." His voice was strained, as if he was concerned. Marley didn't get it. Why would he be concerned over her, anyways?

"…yes?" Marley looked into his hot chocolate eyes, and tilted her head. Lucas shook his head and bit his lower lip.

"I thought…no. Um. Are you okay?" Lucas fumbled with his words, and Marley gave the boy a slight smile.

"I'm fine…but, why are you holding me?" The feeling of his arms wrapped around her was nice, warm, and comfortable, but Marley was sure she needed to get off of him, or she'll doze off. She felt oddly sleepy…

"…um. Well, after Shaymin flew away, I think some of the spores that the flowers left behind were sleep-inducing. You feel like a brick and I caught you." Lucas felt heat rising to his cheeks, and Marley laughed softly.

"Hee, hee…well, that's…very kind of you, Lucas."

Lucas gave the girl a weak smile and carefully set her on the grass. They were in the middle of the paradise of flowers, as a slight breeze picked up, throwing petals everywhere. The grass tickled Marley's legs, and she began laughing, much to the professor's assistant's confusion. Lucas gave her a bemused stare, and realized that her hands were holding his'.

"Come on," Lucas helped the girl up, who was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lucas didn't understand the tears, but Marley only cried.

"Thank you, so much, Lucas." She said in between sobs, as Lucas slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking dress-wearing girl. "Because of you, I got to visit the land of flowers…" She hastily wiped her tears away, and a smile appeared on her lips.

Something inside of Lucas wanted to never let her go, but the much more rational side of him, gently let Marley go, allowing the girl to regain her composure.

"Marley, where do you plan on going now?"

The gothic-Lolita simply sighed, tears still evident in her dark eyes. "I'm not sure, but I think I'm going home."

Lucas nodded, in understanding. "Where's home?"

Marley smiled a bit before answering, taking her basket from her escort. "I'm going back to Sandgem Town."

Lucas blinked, and tilted his head in confusion and awe. "Well, look at that. I'm from Sandgem Town, too. What part of the town do you live in?" Lucas began walking and Marley caught up to him, and they set off, back towards Victory Road, side by side.

"The beach side," Marley answered softly, as the darkness of the cave engulfed them.

Lucas quickly called out his Luxray, and the lion pokémon roared, its dark eyes scanning the area.

"Flash, please." Lucas asked of the pokémon, and the pokémon nodded and the cave lit up. Marley looked around, and took out a pokéball from her basket.

"Go, Honchkrow." The dark bird flew in circles, cawing. "Defog." Honchkrow flapped its large wings and the fog that had threatened to lose them in the road, disappeared. "Thank you." The bird touched down and Marley pat its head.

The Sandgem natives kept walking, occasionally talking about nothing. Nothing important, trivial matters like the weather and their plans after getting home.

"Um, well, I have to tell my parents that I got to Flower Paradise safely." Marley threw on a lopsided smile and Lucas titled his head.

"Oh, I was planning on asking you something. Where did you find that Shaymin?" Marley shrugged, her small frame shaking under her black dress.

"Well, it's a tradition in our family. We, the Mai family, have a connection with the gratitude pokémon. Every year, one of us, on our fifteenth birthday must travel to Flower Paradise and either find a Shaymin or drop one off. An escort usually takes us there, and we usually gift said escort with honorary status in our family…or…" Marley's cheeks turned pink and she shook her head. "Never mind."

Lucas arched an eyebrow at her unfinished sentence. What was the other option for the escort? He needed to know, after all, what if it was…bad?

"Or…?"

Marley shook her head, and Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is it bad?"

Marley bit her lip before answering, her head still looking down. "Um, or they end up getting married."

Lucas blinked, twice, and resisted the urge to laugh. She was embarrassed about a family tradition? Arranged marriages were something common in the upper crust of the Sinnoh culture.

"Um, but obviously, you can be an honorary member or something! I mean, it's not normal to have an honorary member twice in a row, but I can totally make it happen!" Marley's words were rushed, and Lucas laughed, completely amused by her behavior. When she was calm, she rarely talked. But when nervous, or happy, you couldn't get her to stop talking.

"I mean, seriously, you don't have to get married to me. I completely doubt you'd want that anyways…" The last part of her sentence was quiet, soft, and Lucas barely caught it.

"…well, I don't plan on marrying anyone right now, Marley."

"Well, of course! I mean, you're a teen, a professor's assistant, marriage would completely kill your career!" Marley covered her mouth with her hand, and Lucas took a deep breath, turning his head away from her, while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It wouldn't "kill" my career. It might help it. But, you know, marriage was something I rarely thought about. When I was younger, I always knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to become a pokémon professor. Spend my time in the field, you know? Meeting a lot of pokémon and people, and traveling. Maybe on one of my trips, find the girl of my dreams."

Marley nodded, her face finally returning to their regular color. She placed her hands behind her back and raised gaze towards her Honchkrow flying above them. "I get it. Except that I never knew about my future. Everything I did was wrong or done messily. My entire life has been planned out for me up until now, my fifteenth birthday. My…cousins are so much better than me, really. They do everything perfectly. They managed to get the best escorts in Sinnoh. Two of them are engaged to their escorts…"

Noticing what she said, she began shaking her hands. Lucas gave her a wry grin. They were almost out of the tunnel, and almost into the main part of Victory Road. Not much longer, and they would be able to use an Escape Rope.

"Except you, you're a fantastic escort, Lucas." Marley's lips turned up, and Lucas took that as a good thing.

"Nice to know."

Somewhere along the road, Marley had slipped her hand in his, and he had laced his fingers with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Sandgem_;_**

Lucas ignored the feeling down in his stomach, a fluttery feeling that he had only felt once in his life. The first time was when he met Dawn Hikari, a girl that had helped Professor Rowan with his Pokédex quest. Now, the feeling that he got when she talked was gone, being that Barry of Twinleaf Town had beat him to her.

But enough about past romances, Lucas rarely thought about them due to the pain they brought. Marley's hand was in his, an action that had come out of nowhere. When did she manage to hold his hand?

"Hey…" Marley pointed at the light that led to the main part of Victory Road. "Do you have an Escape Rope, Lucas?"

Lucas nodded mutely, and let go the girl's hand. He rummaged through his backpack and produced a long rope.

"All right, here it is." He handed a piece of the rope to Marley and their pokémon returned to their pokéballs. Suddenly, the world began to spin and Marley pushed down the urge to vomit as they landed near a Pokémon Center. The grass was green, and a waterfall crashed down, as Marley regained her bearings. Now she remembered why she hated escape ropes. She had the worst case of motion sickness.

"I think we should head to the center and rest up and get ready for the trip back to Sandgem." Lucas said, while walking in towards the center. Marley caught up to him, and they entered. It was decorated like most of the other Pokémon Centers in Sinnoh, in crèmes and yellows. There was a corner full of books and cushions, the PC, and a large map was tacked onto one of the walls. Something Marley found odd was that it was empty, save for the local Nurse Joy. She scurried towards the nurse and handed her pokéballs to the woman.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, I'll heal them right up~!" The red-head took the pokéballs and placed them in the healing machine. Lucas browsed through the magazines and photo albums. He tilted his head slightly at the presence of the albums in the first place and took one out. It was labeled '2003'. The present year was 2010, so he thumbed through the pictures.

There were various faces, and nameless people, but there was a girl that appeared in most of the pictures. She had a serious face, her dark eyes never wavering from the camera, a Gabite next to her. She wore mostly black, and had odd hair clips in her long, blonde hair.

Then it clicked. The current Champion of Sinnoh had been inaugurated in the year 2003. Cynthia Shirona.

There were others in the photographs, as well. A red-haired man wearing a cape and a gray-silver haired man in a suit. Most likely foreign Champions from Johto and Hoenn. The champion of Kanto was nowhere to be found, however.

_Hmm…_Lucas picked the book up and walked towards the Nurse. Marley was brushing her Weavile, waiting for Lucas.

"Um, Nurse Joy, may I borrow this?" The Nurse nodded, while giving the brunet an odd look.

"Sure, of course. Just make sure to bring it back whenever you're done." Lucas gave her a smile and walked towards the gothic-Lolita.

"Are you ready to go?"

Marley stood up and patted down her dress. "Yeah. Are we flying?"

"Yup."

Lucas and Marley left the center, and Weavile walked next to his owner.

"Go, Staraptor!"

"Honchkrow."

The two birds flew out, circling over their trainers. Honchkrow touched down next to Marley, and the girl boarded the large bird. Lucas got on his raptor, and they took off.

In the sky, Marley was a pro, Lucas noticed. She was nimble and swift, the way she maneuvered her Honchkrow by a simple command, it was outstanding. She was graceful, and if she hadn't been a regular trainer, she would've been a fantastic coordinator.

"Hey, Marley?"

Marley turned her head towards the beret-wearing teen, her short, cropped, hair, unaffected by the wind.

"Yes?"

Staraptor tilted, causing Lucas to slide from his seat. "Um," as he regained his equilibrium, "where'd you learn how to fly so well?"

Marley smirked a bit before answering and gliding towards Lucas. Her Honchkrow was smug, pleased by the compliment. "Well, I've always been in the air since I could remember. It's another Mai thing. We live for speed, the ability to travel much faster than others."

Lucas' eyebrows lifted up. "Really, well, I guess I challenge you to a race."

The black-haired girl scoffed. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of course, isn't that right, Staraptor?" He patted his bird of prey pokémon, who let out a battle screech.

"On the count of three." Marley hugged her pokémon's neck and Lucas nodded, a seed of worry entering his mind. She was _smiling_!

"Three!" Honchkrow flapped its wings and Marley was catapulted into first place, and it took Lucas a second to get his Staraptor to match the dark-type's bird speed.

"No way!" Lucas yelled as the duo raced through the air, Marley's laughter echoing in the sky. Lucas couldn't help but smile at the girl's changed personality. She was competitive and enjoyed racing, it was as if the need for speed was in her blood.

When they arrived to Sandgem Town, Marley hugged her Honchkrow. "Fantastic job~!" She gave Lucas a triumphant grin. "We win~!"

Lucas chuckled and patted his Staraptor. "It was a good fight. Return, you must be tired." The bird was recalled into its pokéball and Lucas put it back on his belt. "All right, you win. Are you going home now?"

Marley nodded, while her bird pokémon flew above her. "Yes, that's right. I'm going back home to give my parents the 411. I think you should come, due to your…um, situation."

Oh yes, the honorary member versus engagement.

Lucas gave the girl a reassuring grin. "Of course, I'll be right over. I have to check in with the Professor and go home and drop some stuff off."

Marley smiled slightly and turned away, running towards Sandgem Beach.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracidea Petals,_

A Drabble Collection on the Subject of Lucas and Marley.

**a/n: Hi there. This is the next update I promised I had last time. So...yeah. **

**Enjoy.**

**-RV  
**

* * *

**Hoenn_;_**

Marley loved traveling; it was something she simply did for fun. She's been to only two regions, however. Sinnoh, her home region, and Hoenn, where contests came to be. There was something about Hoenn that made her smile on a rainy day. Their eternal summers were gorgeous, a triumphant example of where Sinnoh came short. Sinnoh was famous for their winters, but no one liked winter, anyways.

"Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

The professor's assistant shuffled through various files in the Mai's attic, where their history was stored. Marley was perched on a cardboard box, filled with old books, watching Lucas thumb through a manila folder. The beret wearing teen was simply fascinated by the traditions of Marley's family and had asked the girl if he could look through old papers.

"Have you ever gone to Hoenn?"

Lucas tilted his head at the question and spun around on the rolling chair he was on. His dark eyes were amused and Marley arched an eyebrow.

"Well, Marley, I haven't actually been out of Sinnoh." He chuckled slightly, and Marley smirked.

"Really? As a professor's assistant I would expect that you travel a lot."

Lucas merely shrugged and returned to his work, his eyes absorbing the information presented to him. "Have you traveled, Miss Mai?"

The short-haired girl simply jumped off her seat and lightly smacked the boy's head, while grabbing a stool to sit next to the working male. "You know I hate it when you call me that, and yes, I've actually gone out of the region. Hah."

Lucas rolled his eyes and put his folder down, then turned towards the girl. "All right, Marley. Tell me," He placed his folded hands on his lap before continuing. "Where have you gone?"

She patted down her gothic-Lolita styled dress and crossed her legs. "Well, I've been to Hoenn. It's an amazing place, really. The summers are beautiful there." A smile appeared on Marley's lips and Lucas gave her a curious stare.

"I never thought that you would be a person that likes summer. I'm more of a winter guy."

Marley pouted and shook her head. "If you visited Hoenn during the summer, you would never say that again. The sun always shines, the air is always warm-but not suffocating-, the sky is bright blue, and the ocean sparkles like sapphires under the sun's rays." Lucas patted the girl's head and turned back towards his work.

"It sounds great."

"You don't sound too convinced."

Lucas shrugged and his fingers tapped the pages that told in detail about the traditions of the Mai family. "Well, I never liked summer. It's a season that represents limbo. You're in between two seasons: life and death. Spring is life and fall is the beginning of death. At least, that's what I think."

Marley rolled her navy eyes and planted a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Stop being so analytical and enjoy the Arceus-damn moment."

Lucas' cheeks turned the lightest red, and he shook his head. "Shut up," he mumbled, crossing his arms. "Have your parents decided what they were going to do with me?"

Marley's smile turned into a grimace. "No. They're still talking about it. But for now, you're an honorary member, anyways."

Lucas let a smile appear on his face. He loved irritating the girl. "Oh it's fine, because I can simply tell my parents that I plan on getting married as soon…" His sentence was cut short by a fist to his chest. "Oh shut it, future prof." Marley stuck her tongue out and huffed, turning away from the beret-wearing teen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cloudy;**

Lucas hated cloudy days.

Okay, not really. He was a complete fan of when the sun was covered by immense clouds, causing the entire sky to dim and cast off shadows on the ground. He would never admit that to Marley, though. She was strictly a summer and sun person-something he didn't understand whatsoever, being that she was pale-skinned brunette- and was currently attempting to get them tickets to visit Hoenn for a bit.

This was not a very exciting prospect for the black-haired male. He would much rather watch Barry and Dawn have a conversation than travel out of Sinnoh.

Okay, maybe not. Whenever Barry and Dawn had a conversation, they usually ended up with them kissing or giving each other the lovey-dovey eyes and Lucas would have to excuse himself and try not to puke at the sugary apocalypse.

…Hoenn seemed like a much better option.

"Hey, Lucas!" The girl's yell caused Lucas to nearly fall off his gray rolling chair, his papers flying everywhere, his heart racing.

"Arceus, Marley. Make some noise next time you walk in." Lucas snapped, all while picking up his pieces of paper and fallen beret. Marley gave him a smile and reached the red beret before Lucas, picking it up and twirling it around on her index finger. Her dark eyes were focused on the hat and Lucas used the distraction to finish organizing his files.

"Where'd you get the hat?" Marley tilted her head slightly and the male sighed, and turned towards the girl, while crossing his arms.

"Why? Want a beret, too?"

Marley scoffed and threw the hat back to its owner, only for Lucas to catch it with ease. The boy put the hat back on, while running his fingers through his already messy jet-black hair. The black-haired girl strolled towards the male and handed him an envelope.

"We're going to Hoenn in two months. Isn't that exciting?" Marley seriously squealed and Lucas groaned, pushing the beret over his eyes.

"No."

"Aww, come on. Show more emotion!"

"This is from the girl who barely spoke two sentences when I met her."

Marley pouted and reached for the beret once more, only to be intercepted by Lucas' hands, holding fast to her wrists, keeping her locked in front of him. She narrowed her cobalt eyes and he rolled his navy blue eyes.

"I'll give you the beret, if you do me a favor."

Marley attempted to squirm away. "I don't want it anymore. Let go."

Lucas sighed and let go of her wrists, like she commanded. Marley rubbed her wrists and tilted her head to the side.

"I don't get you, Lucas."

"I could say the same thing about you."

Silence wrapped around them as another cloud covered the sun, that was previously shining through the cracked window in attic. The attic grew dark and Marley shivered. Lucas arched his brow and got up from his chair, and slowly approached the shuddering girl. He carefully placed a hand on her waist, and the other found her hand. Marley furrowed her brow and realized what the lab assistant was doing.

She placed her free hand on his shoulder and he led her in a dance. They twirled and dipped, dancing to imaginary music as the cloud continued to roll by.

Maybe cloudy days weren't so bad, Marley decided, after they crashed into one of Marley's ancient lamps, their laughter echoing in the dusty room.


End file.
